Blade's Inside Story
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: This is the backstory to my oc, Blade. Contains Skyrim references, which belong to Bethesda. Any Sonic characters that might get mentioned belongs to SEGA, and all songs belong to their respective artists/soundtracks. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1 (trailer)-A normal day in White Acropolis

* * *

_Author's Note's:  
You guy's need a backstory, I provide 1!  
I only own the storyline and my oc Blade. All references belong to Bethesda and all songs belong to their respective artists/soundtracks.  
In Blade's POV.  
Happy Thanksgiving, by the way!_

* * *

[Music-Carnage-Evangelion soundtrack]

I woke up from my tent and got out to smell the "fresh" air.

I saw a silhouette of a winged beast from the corner of my eye.

A dragon.

I sighed and took a deep breath in.

And let out a, **"OD AH VIING!" **

A blue blob of aura came out of my mouth and disappeared.

The dragon turned around and landed in front of me.

I drew my twin katana-like shortswords, them shining brightly, and walked up to it.

It growled loudly, it being as big as a building, it was loud.

When I was at it's feet, I shanked it into it's feet.

The beast screeched and tried to impale me. However, I quickly pulled the sword out and shouted, **"WULD NAH KEST!"** I was surrounded by a grey aura and was forced to go forward, as if I was pulled by an unseen force.

Whatever it was, it got me to safety.

It turned it's long ass neck and faced me.

It let out a fireball.

I counteracted, **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"** A large, if not huge, fireball came out of my mouth.

The two flaming projectiles collided with each other, making a grenade sized explosion.

I threw a sword up the air, and looked the dragon in the eye.

When the sword came down, I shouted **"FUS RO DAH!" **The sword a thrusted forward from the force needed to halt a speeding train.

The sword stuck the dragon's eye.

The dragon screeched in pain.

As I did the same for the other sword, he fell down.

Dead.

[Music stops]

I pulled my swords out and walked until I was at the tallest point.

The abomination started disinigrating into white flames, which homed in on me.

The heat soaked into my veins, filling, oddly but as expected, with electric adrenaline.

I started gaining knowledge on how to fly as well. I feel my quills stand up from the electricity flowing through my veins, and my blue eyes increasing in a feeling only put into a word that you will understand: epicness.

I looked at my quills, it was now a creamish gold, perfectly distinguished from my yellowish gold highlights. It used to be leather-like brown. My really thick yellowish gold chest fur flowed from power.

When the dragon was gone, I was floating in the air, when the flames were gone, I opened my eyes to expend the felling I had many times.

I had turned super.

My name is Blade the Hedgehog, and this is my inside story.

* * *

_Author's notes:  
Read Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic by me!  
Again, Happy Thanksgivng, and now quote:_

**"Life's a game but it's not fair."**

**-Rihanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2-'Za and "Marijuana Hair," "Pretty Boy," and "Emoman."

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
So...Much...PECAN PIE!  
Did you see the parade? I saw the Sonic float and went eww.  
I only own the storyline and my oc Blade.  
Here we go._

* * *

I decided to burn my super form on bears for pelt money. Pelts are quite expensive in White Acropolis nowadays, given it's state right now.

An hour later, I finally got to Smalltown, the nearest village. I entered the tavern there _The Hunter's Tent, _and I sat down at the bar.

A familiar face came to me, a mobian with a body of a weight lifter and a head a Great Dane. Bob the Dog.

"Use?" he asked. Bob speaks simple.

I handed him a bear pelt, "Yep."

He left, and came back with a slice of pizza and a cask of water. He gave them to me and opened his own cask.

"Time's tough Bob?" I asked him in between two bites.

"Yep." he replied.

"Store's doin' fine though?"

"Yep."

"Is all you can say is yep?"

"Nope."

Like I said, simple.

I heard the doors swing opened. As I looked back, I saw three hedgehog mobians.

One was grey with hazel eyes. His white chest fur was as thick as mine, with expensive looking gloves and boots. His hair literally looked like a marijuana plant. Another one had black quills, with hair spikes that looked like mine, with red highlights, a not as thick white chest fur. He had creepy red eyes. He also had gloves with inhibitor rings and even more expensive looking shoes. The last one had no chest fur, my gloves, red and white versions of my shoes, green eyes, blue quills, and head spikes that curved down slightly.

The black and blue ones sat next to me and the grey one sat next to the blue one.

The black one gave Bob a crap-ton of dollar bills.

Tourists.

Bob gave the black one a sweet roll, the blue one a chili dog, and the grey one...a chocolate shake.

An immature tourist, great.

In between bites, the blue one asked me, "Do you know anyone named Blade the Hedgehog?"

They were looking for me? Why? I don't know. I decided I needed to run. They could be bandits.

But then again, I can easily trump Bandits. Plus, I like their faces when they are mad.

"No I don't, 'Pretty Boy.'" I lied.

"Pretty Boy" made a vein pop in his head. The black one chuckled silently.

"Hilarious." He mumbled to me.

"You shouldn't have said that." The grey one stated.

"No shit, 'Marijuana Hair.'"

"Marijuana Hair" slammed his shake down and got up, walking to me, getting in front of my face.

One thing about me, don't get in my face.

"Last person who got in my face," I said in a threatening tone, then faced him, "Got a sword in their face." I swivled my hips, so the sheathes of my swords touched the grey one.

"Last one who made fun of my hair," he said in his own threatening tone, "Became part of a wall."

"Silver," "Pretty Boy" said, "He's fucking with us."

"Silver," after a moment, sat back down.

"Sonic," the blue guy said, gesturing himself. "Black one's Shadow, but we just call him an emo."

"Shadow" glared at "Sonic," which made me chuckle.

"Emoman." I like it.

"So your Blade?" Sonic asked.

"The one and only." I said. "Watcha need?"

"We need your help."

* * *

The hedgehogs told me about how G.U.N hired them to find me for a "Special Geneside."

Dragons were overrunning White Acropolis for about a year, apparently, burning the little civilizations in the vast tundra.

The agency have been spying on me, apparently.

They know about me, my gifts, my cursing gifts.

I decided they need to know what I do firsthand.

[Music-His World (Zebrahead)-Crush 40]

"Ready to kill your first dragon?"

* * *

An hour later, we came to an open place to battle.

"Soo," Sonic said. "Where's it?"

I ignored him, and shouted, **"OD AH VIING!" **

"The aura exited and disappeared.

"What did you do?" Silver asked.

His answer was answered when a dragon landed in front of us.

And his reaction was baad.

"A DRAGON!" he shouted.

"NO SHIT!" I shouted back. "GET READY NOW!" I shouted, **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and a grey aura surrounded me, and I felt the normal tug.

But a blue aura whizzed past me when I shanked the dragon's body. It kept pounding the dragon's head. Soon, I noticed Sonic in the aura, curled in a ball.

Shadow appeared in a flash of light, and shouted, "CHAOS SPEAR!" An electric flash came out of his hands and slammed the dragon's eye.

The beast wheeled back in pain, screeching. When it reached it's climax height, it was surrounded by a green aura, and it froze.

Silver was hovering, also surrounded by a green aura. But he's not frozen, instead, he's moving freely, hands in front of him.

"YYYYYYAAAHHH!" he shouted. He reeled his arms back and thrusted them forward in unison of the shout. Green waves came out of his hands, and the dragon was sent flying backward, ragdolling.

I kneeled down, looked down, and shouted, **"FUS RO DAH!"** rightbefore jumping. When I jumped, I was also thrusted up by an additional force.

When up in the air, I shouted, **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and was thrusted forward, arms extended.

My blades went right between his nostrils.

He started swaying his neck back and forth, trying to shake me off, but I held on.

He breathed fire on me. The fire felt good as it rushed past me, bathing me in heat rather than burning me.

When the flames cleared, the dragon was falling down from exhaustion.

The hedgehogs cheered for my feats.

[Music ends]

Soon, I got my Blades unstuck and stood up on him.

The hedgehogs saw him disinigrating in white flames, which homed in on me.

Soon, I turned.

The hedgehogs gasped at the feat.

"Shadow, you still have that..." Silver was about to asked.

Shadow was holding a chaos emerald.

"Then how did Blade turn?" Sonic asked.

I hovered down to them. "Ever heard of the Soul Change Theory?"

Shadow nodded. "How you can destroy your soul, thus kill yourself, in order to turn super."

"Those white flames, are the dragon's soul."

The others understood perfectly now.

Well, what a crazy day.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Another chapter done.  
Please review, I think you guys aren't reading.  
Please share, too.  
Happy Thanksgiving, and peace._


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3-The one I'm looking for

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Next chapter!  
I only own the storyline and my oc Blade.  
So let's get going._

* * *

I stilled hovered in my Super form in front of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, them still amazed at my ability to absorb dragon souls and use the soul change theory to destroy it and turn super.

Suddenly, we heard another roar of a dragon.

But this roar, it sounded different.

I turned around. I indeed saw a dragon silhouette. But the figure was approximately 25% larger. I swear I also saw faint sparks of electricity around him.

I gasped.

Before I go on, lets go back 5 years.

This same exact dragon came to the village me and my mother were at, and it burned it to the ground. When it left, I saw my mother, burnt to high heaven. I ran up to her and tried to keep her alive. She grabbed me hand tight the whole time, but at one point it started loosening, marking she was about to die. I felt my eyes began to water up.

"Blade..." she said, "Listen...before...I go."

"MOTHER, WHAT IS IT!?" I cried.

"That dragon," she started coughing up blood, "is your...father." She fell down dead.

I couldn't believe her. But I knew she never lies. I sobbed for 5 minutes, then I heard a voice.

"Crying won't get you anywhere, kid."

I turned to the source. It looked like a mobian, but his face was covered by a steel helmet with Viking horns. He had a steel chestplate and leather gauntlents, leggings, and boots. He also had a claymore and two katana-like shortswords.

He offered me a hand. "Come with me if you want revenge."

"One second." I said as I got up.

I Looked up at the sky.

"Father, I will find you," I said, "...and I will kill you."

Back to now. I didn't think, I let out a battle cry and charged forward.

[Music-Carnage, Evagelion 2.0 OST]

My swords shanked right into the hard flesh. The beast roared in pain and immediantly landed. I began flying around him, slashing his skin occasionally.

When he wasn't expecting it, I yelled **"FUS RO DAH!"**

The dragon fell down to his side from the force strong enough to stop a speeding train now multiplied by 5.

He got right back up and sent a shockwave.

Suddenly, meteors were sent falling from the sky to my general direction. I flew up in the sky and countered with my own attack. **"YOL VILD MAH!"**

More meteors fell from the sky but toward the dragon's direction. Some meteors collided with each other.

He opened his mouth to breath an inferno, but instead of fire, electricity flowed out.

I dodged. I raised my sword up in the air, and yelled at the top of my lungs. **"CHAOS SLASH!"**

I brought the sword down. Two electrical sonic-boom shaped waves flowed to the dragon, and cut its wings off.

I flew up to it's face and yelled, **"DINOK KAAG NIIV!"**

An energy ball came out of my mouth. On contact with his face, it exploded a grenade sized blast.

The dragon wheeled back in pain. Finally, I went to it's neck's weak spot and had my swords next to me. I slashed them across my body while yelling, **"CHAOS SLASH!"**

Two new waves came out of the swords, and together they decapitated the huge head.

Right when it fell, I turned normal, and landed on top of him.

After I absorbed his soul, instead of turning Super, I turned Hyper.

Silver questioned me, "Blade, what was that?"

I answered normally. "That was my father.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Wow, what a chapter!  
I might not be updating for a while.  
Read Unknown: Powers of Chaos by captainawsum9999, Blade is in it.  
Well, I'm out, peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4-Swindled by an Oracle

* * *

_Author's Not..._

Blade knocks me out.

Blade: NO TIME! ONLY THE STORYLINE AND ME BELONGS TO BADA555W0RD!

* * *

The 3 looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your father?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. My father." I replied.

"Didn't you regret that?" Silver asked.

"I hated my father." I replied.

"Why?" They all asked me at once.

"He and my mom, they..." I don't usually cry, but I started sobbing. "...they weren't...you know."

Sonic and Shadow nodded in understanding. Then looked at the ground in shame.

Silver was about to ask something, then Shadow put a hand on his shoulder, and exchanged glances.

I decided, they needed some power. I donated some power, changing them all to their super forms, including me.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

5 hours later.

We returned to Smalltown to exchange loot.

Apparently, an oracle was in town. For fun, we went there.

They all came out bewildered by the oracle's peculiar power to take you to your future.

I went inside to meet the old, old cat.

"Pay up." she said in a raspy voice.

I put down a bear pelt and sat down.

"This will be quick." she said, then she put her hands on my temples.

* * *

I was taken to a lake. Instead there was no snow.

I saw myself through an invisible, opaque filter. I was sitting next to some pale yellow horse with wings and pink mane and tail, though the mane looked more like hair.

I looked happy.

Just then, I saw me close my eyes and leaned in to kiss the horse.

* * *

I'm now back with the oracle.

That was my future. I couldn't change it. I am stuck now knowing that I will be in _love_.

That's not just it. I know it's with a horse, with WINGS!

I decided to give her another pelt.

* * *

[AN: If you're reading Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic, SPOILER ALERT. If you don't want to know what going to happen, skip this section. Also, insert sad music here]

I saw myself again in the invisible, opaque filter. It was raining. I also more horse, one with wings, 3 with horns on there heads, and 2 normal. I also saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and another Mobian that looks like Shadow, but his coloring is off.

I also saw the yellow horse with wings. She was lying on the ground...with a hole in her, making her bleed madly.

I saw myself kneel to her, crying my eyes out. I walked up to the group to eavesdrop.

"Blade..." I heard the yellow horse say weakly. "Don't...forget...me." She seemed to hand me a hair clip with a butterfly on it, then she went limp.

"No," I heard myself whisper. Then my voice started to esculate. "No, no no no, NO! DON'T GO!" I saw myself try to shake her alive. "DON'T LEAVE ME FL-" I heard my self scream.

* * *

I almost caught the name of the horse when I came back to the real world.

I didn't hear the oracle say something. I just sat there, running through questions in my mind.

What does this mean?

Who is that yellow horse?

Who was that hedgehog?

Who were those other horses?

What were those tatoos near their asses that stood out?

I finally return to the real world. I stood up and started to leave.

"You still need to pay." the oracle said.

I turned around 90 degrees and showed her my middle finger, then I left the tent.

Before anyone could ask, I said, "Let's get some rest. Big day ahead.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
[Music-I spent Christmas in Africa]  
Wow, that was awesome!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
HAVE FUN NOW!_


End file.
